


The Heart's Wish (careful how you word it)

by Snow_Kim



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Kim/pseuds/Snow_Kim
Summary: Edward and Kim's story continues at the manor, years after Edward is proclaimed dead. For years freak snow continues to fall on the town until one day it doesn't't come. For three long years Kim mourns the loss of Edward, before venturing up to the castle- there she finds an envelope sealed with bright red wax, addressed to Edward.
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Margaretha Zelle | Female Dancer, Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer & Mary | Bloody Queen, Kim Boggs/Edward Scissorhands, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Heart's Wish (careful how you word it)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is NOT meant to be hunter × survivor. This fanfic actually explores the dynamic between the two factions and their (angsty? Toxic?) Relationship -the jack/marg tags basically just relate to the crossover skins

Edward stared at the manor in front of him, reminiscent of his own home with its towering stature as well as its seeming isolation from the rest of the world.  
This manor however, lacked the dusty and ruined exterior of Edward's home, instead its windows sparkled with polish, the roof clearly mended but neatly so; the stern neatness was at odds with the scrubby winding path that had poorly guided Edward to this place.  
The moon cast its ghostly light upon Edward suprising him. Along the way thick trees had blocked out the light but Edward knew it had been dawn when he left- had he really walked for so long? The strangest thought crossed his mind- that this place did not belong to his world, time working differently. For the briefest second Edward saw a woman at the window who seemed to be wearing a crown and a dress with panniers, a blink and she's gone replaced by a girl in a tight black dress, staring at him, eyes wide and unfocused enough that she looks drugged. For a second Edward shivers, hesitating, but his curiosity spurs him on to take the last few steps to the grand doors.  
'Don't go'.  
Soft fingers on his shoulder.  
A flash of strawberry blond hair?  
Kim?  
Edward turned around but no one was there, only that path glowing in the moonlight as if to say 'come away'.  
He shook his head to shoo away those thoughts.It had been almost two years and Kim had probably moved on by now- what was left back home for Edward? Only a town he could never set foot in again, where once kind people had hunted him down like he was a monster. A castle dusty and empty, quiet where machinery once hummed and clanked. The faces left behind, a father and a lover-  
Edward sighed and rubbed his temples with wrists, careful of the large blades making up his hands. 'There is no going back, only forward', he consoled himself, reaching for the door.  
It swung open as his blades gently scraped the wood.  
'Hello?' Edward's voice echoed across the silent and dark lobby.  
'Ah Mr Edward', a shadowy figure crossed the floor with predatory grace. 'Welcome to the manor'.  
Behind Edward, the door slammed shut.


End file.
